I hope you dance
by JKWilliams
Summary: Sora gets the great idea that two of her best friends belong together. So, she plans a way to get them together. Please read and review. Hope you enjoy.


A/N - Well, here is my first story involving a new couple that I think should be together. This story is dedicated to my friend Ben. You inspired my story and I hope that you all enjoy it. Love ya Ben. This is in Sora's point of view.   
  
  
  
  
I Hope you Dance   
  
  
  
  
My friends are the most important part of my life. My best friends being Tai and Matt. But, if there was anyone else in the world that I would consider my best friend then it would have to be Joe. We had been close ever since that one time when we were separated from the rest of the group on File Island. That had forged a special friendship between the two of us. There were times in the digital world where I understood him a lot more than the others did. Don't think that I have romantic feelings for him, I don't. But, I do love him in a special way.   
  
  
  
  
Now that we are back to the real world, I feel it is my duty to still make everyone happy. That's the bond that I share with Tai. He and I both feel that we have to watch out for everyone else still. But, with Joe, there is a different connection. I had grown up with only a mother to love me, he had grown up with parents who treated him second best. We both felt the lack of a perfect family, and Tai would never understand that feeling, his family being, well, perfect. Joe and I talked a lot about that, how Tai had the perfect life: grades, sports, leadership, popularity. It made us sick sometimes. It was during one of these conversations that the whole idea came to mind.   
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
  
We were sitting at the park waiting on the others. It was a custom for us to arrive early so that we could talk privately. Like I said, we were sitting and chatting when Joe asked me, "Sora, are you happy?"   
  
  
  
  
I took a second to think and then said, "Well, yes. Even though I don't have the perfect family I have you and Tai, and Matt, Mimi, Izzy, TK, and Kari. You guys are my family and you make me happy. I couldn't ask for anything more. We are also your family, Joe."   
  
  
  
  
He sighed and said, "Yeah, but sometimes I wonder if I will ever find more."   
  
  
  
  
It struck me that he was talking about something completely different than friendship. "Oh, you mean that one person you are supposed to spend the rest of your life with?" You see, Joe had been through some rough relationships in the last two years since we had gotten back from the digiworld. This one girl had been a total witch. She had just started ignoring him in the middle of their relationship. It had been as if she had been ashamed of him. I had gone to see him one night and he had turned to me and cried. Joe is the type of guy to put his whole heart in any relationship. I couldn't understand why Rachel treated him that way. It was just too cruel.   
  
  
  
  
She hated me because she thought I was trying to move in on her man. She dumped him and I thought we were never going to get through that one. He had been upset forever. Tai and I were extrememly worried about him; but Joe, being Joe, went on as if nothing had happened. I could have killed Rachel, still could. His next girlfriend had been someone I didn't know very well at the start. She ended up dumping him for her ex-boyfriend, who ended up not taking her back. Her name was Jana. Boy, was she suprised when Joe wouldn't take her back, either. She hated me too, why is it that my guyfriends' girlfriends all hate me? That's how it always is.   
  
  
  
  
But, through it all I knew that there was only one person for Joe, and that was Mimi. Mimi, who also had the perfect family life, had had her share of bad relationship's too. She was very concerned with fitting in, but when it came to her friendships she was always sincere. That was what I liked the most about Mimi. The time when we had divided up in the Digital World after Matt and Tai's big argument, Mimi had been too scared to face Infinity Mountain. Joe had said that he was too, but I knew he just wanted to protect Mimi. He was in love with her, and she was in love with him, I was sure of it, she just didn't know it yet. It was time that some one set the two of them up. After this silence I thought best on how to phrase my next sentance. "Joe, the one for you will come soon, I know it."   
  
  
  
  
He grinned and said, "I guess your right. What about you, Sora? Has that special someone come yet?"   
  
  
  
  
He knew that I had feelings for one of the digidestined, and he also knew that I didn't want to admit it. "No, and you know it."   
  
  
  
  
He got and evil grin on his face, "Uh huh, sure" then he set upon tickling me. While we were having a tickle fight, I heard a clearing of someone's throat. I looked up to see Tai, Matt, Mimi, and Izzy staring at us. Matt and Izzy had huge grins on their faces but Tai and Mimi were frowning. It was then that I knew that the plan began to form in my mind. It looked to me like Mimi was jelous.   
  
  
  
  
The gang all sat down with Joe and me and we all started talking about our lives in general. Matt announced that his band was going to be playing at the Blue Bird the next Friday night and the idea began to take shape. As I sat there planning everyone else started to leave. Before I knew it everone had left but Matt and Tai. Matt was getting up but I pulled him aside, "Matt, can you sing a slow ballad like song at your gig? I am planning something special for someone and a slow song from you would help me out a lot." Usually Matt and his band only played upbeat rock songs, so it was going to be a stretch to get him to agree.   
  
  
  
  
He smiled, "What do you have planned, Sora? Does it have something to do with a certain someone?" He saw me frown and said, "I will do you one better. Why don't you sing the song since its so important to you."   
  
  
  
  
I couldn't believe him, "Are you sure?"   
  
  
  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, and I want to know all the details of this plan of yours. Come by my place at 4:00 and we will pick out a song."   
  
  
  
  
"Thanks, Matt!" I kissed him on the cheek and he left for practice. I turned to Tai who was looking at me oddly.   
  
  
  
  
Tai spoke first, "What was that all about?"   
  
  
  
  
I was planning to much to notice the frown on his face, "Nothing, gotta go, Bye Tai." I felt bad keeping secrets from Tai, but he had a big mouth and I had a lot to do before the practice that day.   
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
  
The phone was ringing, "Hello" I heard a voice say.   
  
  
  
  
"Mimi, it's Sora." I said   
  
  
  
  
"Oh, hey."   
  
  
  
  
"Are you going to Matt's concert next week?'   
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I had planned on it, why?"   
  
  
  
  
"Well, there is someone I want you to meet, who is perfect for you!"   
  
  
  
  
"Sora, I don't like blind dates."   
  
  
  
  
I knew I had to lay it on thick to convince her, "Mimi, don't you trust me? I am hurt that you would think that I didn't have your best interests at heart."   
  
  
  
  
The other end of the line was silent for a few minutes and then I heard her say, "Okay, what do I have to do."   
  
  
  
  
"Well, be at the edge of the dancefloor at 7:30 sharp, and wear a rose in your hair. He will have a rose in his lapel so that you know it's him."   
  
  
  
  
She sighed, "Okay, Sora. But if it doesn't work out then don't say I didn't warn you."   
  
  
  
  
"It'll work out. He's perfect for you. I promise. See ya later." I hung up before she could protest any further.   
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
  
I stopped by Joe's on my way to Matt's. His mom answered the door. "Is Joe in, Mrs. Kido?"   
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, he is in his room. Go on back, Sora."   
  
  
  
  
"Thanks." She had always loved me, but I couldn't figure out why. I saw Joe sitting at his desk working on his computer, probably typing a paper. He looked up and smiled.   
  
  
  
  
"Hey Sora, what are you doing here?"   
  
  
  
  
"Nevermind that. Listen, are you coming to the concert tonight?"   
  
  
  
  
He said hesitantly, "Well, I had planned on it."   
  
  
  
"Good, I have found your special someone."   
  
  
  
  
"Sora, I know that you have the best intentions but I don't think that there is one for me. Besides its too soon after Jana."   
  
  
  
  
I grinned, "We'll see. Just show up at 7:30 at the edge of the dance floor with this rose in your lapel." I handed him a rose from my mom's shop. "She will have a rose in her hair. Just trust me, Okay Joe?"   
  
  
  
  
He sighed, "Just this once, Sora. After this don't expect me to go on blind dates again."   
  
  
  
  
  
I said quickly, "You won't have to. I told you that she is your match. Gotta go. Love ya, Joe." I walked out the door and from his house with a spring in my step.   
  
  
  
  
As I turned a corner I ran smack into someone. When I looked up to see who it was, I saw Tai.   
  
  
  
  
"Hey Sora, sorry about running into you like that. Did you just come from Joe's?" he said.   
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I had to make sure he was coming to the concert next week."   
  
  
  
  
"Why?" he asked   
  
  
  
  
"No reason," I really hated keeping this from him.   
  
  
  
  
He got a mad look on his face and said, "You like him don't you?"   
  
  
  
  
I shrugged, "Well, yeah. Of course I like Joe." I didn't understand what was so upsetting about that. He knew I liked Joe. Joe was one of my best friends.   
  
  
  
  
He looked at me and said, "I see", and stomped off.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Tai! What's wrong?" but he wasn't listening to me. 'What was the matter with him?' I thought. Oh well, I can talk to him tonight, he never misses a concert. I was running late, so I started to sprint towards Matt's.   
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
I got to the Blue Bird at around 7:00. Joe would be here any moment, because he was always early. I waved at Matt and gave him the thumbs up sign. Their band is really awesome, they're gonna make it big. I looked around the room and I saw Kari and TK talking by the bar and walked towards them. I decided to tell them about my plan. After I was done explaining it, they both smiled and told me it was a great idea. "Oh, and guys, why don't you two dance during the song too, just so they don't feel dumb." I knew TK and Kari were seeing each other secretly, and this would give them a chance to be together in the open with an excuse for their brothers.   
  
  
  
  
Matt started to sing a song and the dancers went out onto the floor. I saw Joe then and went over to him. He had the rose in his lapel just like I had told him. "You look good tonight, Joe." I yelled over the music.   
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well what is it that Matt says? Im da man!" I laughed and then I spotted Mimi. It was almost 7:30 and I watched her walk to the corner of the dance floor.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, its time. Go get her Tiger!" I puched his arm playfully and pushed him in herdirection. Then I turned and ran to the stage. Matt introduced me and handed me the microphone. He winked. I spotted Joe and Mimi just staring at each other, and smiling.   
  
  
  
  
I decided to say something, "This song is dedicated to my friend Joe. I hope that the lyrics inspire you." Joe looked up at me, I winked and the music started. It was then that I noticed Tai was sitting at a table at the far end of the room. He was staring at me and frowning. So I smiled at him as I began to sing.   
  
  
  
  
I hope you never lose your sense of wonder   
You get your fill to eat, But always keep that hunger   
May You never take one single breath for granted   
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed   
I hope you still feel small, when you stand beside the ocean   
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens   
Promise me you'll give fate a fighting chance   
And when you get the chance to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance, I hope you dance   
  
  
  
  
Joe finally started to get the picture and he leaned towards Mimi and I can assume asked her to dance. He led her out onto the dance floor and took her in his arms. His mouth was near her ear and he was whispering things. She was smiling. I continued to sing.   
  
  
  
  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance   
Living might mean taking chances, But they're worth taking   
Loving might be a mistake, but it's worth making   
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter   
When you come close to selling out, Reconsider   
Give the Heavens above, More than just a passing glance   
  
  
  
  
I started the chorus and Matt and the guys sang behind me. Joe and Mimi were getting closer and closer as we sang. I saw TK and Kari together, and I noticed that Tai was watching Joe and Mimi. He had finally figured it out.   
  
  
  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance   
I hope you dance (Time is a wheel in constant motion always)   
I hope you dance (Rolling us along) I hope you dance (Tell me who)   
I hope you dance (wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone) I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean   
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens   
Promise me you'll give fate a fighting chance   
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance   
  
  
  
  
They were kissing! They were so close and kissing. A tear slipped down my cheek. I finished out the song.   
  
  
  
  
Dance (Tell me who)   
I hope you dance (Wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)   
  
  
  
  
We finished the song and the crowd cheered. I stepped off the stage and winked at Matt. TK and Kari were there, "That was great, Sora!" said Kari.   
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it really was." TK added   
  
  
  
  
"Thanks guys, have you seen Joe and Mimi?" Just then Joe and Mimi walked up, hand in hand. I grinned. "Finally! You two are so stubborn. See I told you to trust me."   
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well thanks Sora." Joe gushed. He looked happier than I had ever seen him. He kissed my cheek, waved goodbye and led Mimi out onto the dance floor again. I turned and saw TK and Kari there too.   
  
  
  
  
"So, you must think that you are pretty smart, huh, Takenouchi?" I heard a voice say behind me.   
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I do." I said and I turned to see Tai grinning at me.   
  
  
  
  
"You know your amazing. So, who does the matchmaker end up with?" He said   
  
  
  
  
"She gets to live a life of single blessedness." I said   
  
  
  
  
"Oh really!" He raised an eyebrow and said, "One question: Why didn't you tell me about your little scheme?"   
  
  
  
  
I got all pouty and said, "Because you can't keep your big mouth shut."   
  
  
  
  
He grinned and said, "Can't argue with you there. Well, there is something that I can do well."   
  
  
  
  
"And what's that?" I asked   
  
  
  
  
  
"Dance!" he sang. I laughed and he continued, "So take your own advice and dance with me."   
  
  
  
  
"Well, okay if you insist!" Tai took me in his arms and out onto the dance floor. I looked around at the happy couples, and then at Joe and Mimi. "I did do a good job, didn't I?"   
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, you did. It turned out great. I am proud of you." And from the middle of the dance floor, I smiled.   
  
  
  
  
A/N - Well, how did you like it? I don't own the song by Leanne Womack called "Dance" but I love that song. Please Review. Thanks.   
  
  
  



End file.
